


Conflict Resolution

by lumbeam



Series: Three’s Company [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (sort of), Eiffel Tower, Fight Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, gavin reed is not valid but he is a thot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbeam/pseuds/lumbeam
Summary: “C’mon Gavin, I know what this is about. You’re jealous.” Hank’s grip on Gavin turned soft, caressing almost. Before Gavin could weasel his way out of it, Hank continued. “You wanna know what the fuss is all about with androids.”or: that time Gavin Reed found himself between an android and a bear.





	Conflict Resolution

It’s been a long day for Hank and Connor at the station. They’ve been investigating numerous human on android assaults within the city. It’s possible it’s the same perp. Gavin Reed, also assigned to the case, kept insisting the crimes weren’t connected. “Is it so hard to believe that all humans wouldn’t mind kicking the shit out of some androids?” He asked, making a sidelong glance at Connor. It didn’t go unnoticed by either Connor or Hank. “I’m gonna go talk to Fowler ‘bout this. We’re wasting our time thinking they’re correlated.”

Connor, knowing that the assaults have the same MO, made a beeline for the Captain’s office, beating Gavin by a just a few steps. “Captain Fowler,” Connor greeted hurriedly, “I think the assault cases are linked.”

Gavin swung open the door. “He’s phkin’ lying, Cap! It can’t be the same suspect!”

Captain Fowler, not wanting to deal with either of them, darted his eyes between the two. He decided on who got to his office first. “Connor.” He said, motioning for him to continue.

“The commonality between the reports is that it happens within the same six blocks of Detroit. The injuries are relatively similar. A blow to the head, then a few stomps on the torso. All androids are left for dead.” Connor explained.

Jeffrey, sighing, turned his attention to Gavin. “Reed, go on. I’m sure you’ll have a rational explanation as well.”

Gavin, arms folded, said, “It can’t be the same suspect. Detroit is a huge phkin’ city. Just because something happens within the same six blocks doesn’t mean it’s the same person. Just cause, uh, someone beats up an android a block over where another android had the shit kicked out of them, doesn’t mean it’s the same! This prick’s so set on everything being connected that he can’t focus on anything else.”

Captain Fowler checked his watch. It was almost quitting time for him. “Sorry, Detective, I’m going to have to side with Connor on this one.”

Gavin, staring daggers at Connor and the Captain, stormed out of the office. “Phking bullshit…” He muttered, slamming the door shut.

Connor, about to thank Captain Fowler for taking his side, noticed him turning off his computer for the day. Connor nodded, then made his way out of the office.

Hank was still at his desk, arms folded. “I assume it went well?” He asked amusedly.

Connor paused. “...In a way.”

“Saw Reed storm out of the station. Never fails to make me laugh to see you piss him off.”

Connor, smiling crookedly, said, “That makes one of us, then.”

Hank stood from his desk, grabbing his coat. “Oh, c’mon Con, I know you like riling him up.”

“Not when I have to work on a case with him.” Connor said, genuinely concerned.

Hank claps him on the shoulder. “You know how he gets. He’ll be back to his usual dickish self tomorrow.”

Connor nodded, still unsure.

As they made their way out of the building, Hank swore. “Fuck, I forgot to give Jeff our case notes from today. Maybe he’s still in…”

Connor checked the clock in his system. _5:24._ “He should still be.”

Hank rummaged through his coat jacket and grabbed his keys. He threw them to Connor. “Meet you at the car.” He said before turning to go back to his desk.

Connor walked the rest of the way to the parking garage. The night shift guys hadn’t trickled in yet, and the cars that were there were pretty scarce. Connor could see Hank’s car down at the very end, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the slicker self-driving cars. He scanned to see if Gavin was still here. Inconclusive. Connor kept his guard up as he walked up to the driver’s side door. Fumbling with the keys (why does he have so many keys), Connor found the right key and stuck it into the lock. As he was about to turn it and unlock the car, he looked at his reflection in the car window.

Gavin Reed was right behind him. He grabbed Connor’s hair and slammed his head against the car door frame. Connor’s optical units blurred from the contact. As his eyes adjusted, Gavin turned him around so he could face him. “You think you can phkin’ just take over the investigation, you plastic prick?”

“Gavin, I--” Connor started before Gavin punched him in the stomach. Connor wanted to double over in pain, but Gavin kept him upright.

“Tell me this, _Connor_ ,” Gavin said, dipping his name in acid, “If an android gets attacked at a police station, would that support your theory? Is it just one person? Or could it be all humans phking hate your kind?”

Before Connor could get a word out edgewise, Gavin pressed him further against Hank’s car. Connor felt something _else_ press up against him. His eyes flicked downwards, but he only saw Gavin’s chest pressed up against his own. He managed to shove Gavin away from him. He didn’t want to fight Gavin, knowing that he’d have to face him tomorrow. His eyes darted down to the end of the parking garage, where he saw Hank. “Hank!” Connor called out, his voice echoing in the garage.

Gavin punched Connor, his fist connecting with his jaw. Connor stumbled back, catching himself on the car’s bumper.

“Oh fuck,” Hank said to himself. He broke into a run. “ _Connor!_ ”

“Good, now your boyfriend is here to save you.” Gavin said, a sadistic grin on his face. Hank caught up to the scene and tackled Gavin to the ground. His face hit the pavement first. _Another scar,_ Hank thought triumphantly.

After briefly incapacitating him, Hank turned around to see Connor. “You all right?” He asked, worry in his eyes.

Connor nodded.

Gavin was the first one to stand. He grabbed Hank’s lapels and pulled him up. “You phkin like this, Hank? Getting to be the hero for once?” Gavin smirked, blood on his teeth.

“More like getting to kick the shit out of you for once. It’s been a long time coming, Reed.”

Connor watched them from the bumper, feeling a weird tension in the air. Not just the violence, something deeper. His LED spun yellow.

Gavin scrambled away from Hank, getting closer to Connor. “What, you don’t like me getting physical with your robotwink?” He grabbed Connor’s shirt collar, about to deck him again.

Hank was about to lunge at Gavin when Connor made a motion to stop. Then Connor kissed Gavin, throwing him off balance. It was a quick kiss, just enough for their lips to touch briefly.

“ _What the phk,_ you plastic freak!” Gavin yelled, pulling away, watching Connor lick Gavin’s blood off of his bottom lip. Hank laughed out of surprise.

“Oh, I’m sorry Gavin. I thought that’s what you wanted.” Connor said dryly. His yellow LED was spinning faster.

“Why--what the phk are you talking about?! Why would I ever want to fuck an old washup and a plastic dickwad?!”

“Huh, that’s funny.” Hank said, closing in on him, “Connor didn’t mention me in that equation. You got something to share with us?”

Gavin, sweat forming on his brow, tried to back away. Hank moved closer to Gavin until he got a grip on his forearm.

“C’mon Gavin, I know what this is about. You’re _jealous_.” Hank’s grip on Gavin turned soft, caressing almost. Before Gavin could weasel his way out of it, Hank continued. “You wanna know what the fuss is all about with androids.”

“What the phk do you—“

“Gavin,” Connor interjected, “I’ve seen what articles you’ve been reading on your desktop at the office. You seem to frequent an in-depth article about what happens in the Eden Club.” A sly grin formed on his face. He flicked his eyes over to Hank. Connor grabs Gavin’s other forearm.

“And I’ve heard all the fuckin’ rumors about you going around the office. Heard a couple guys at the station found your Grindr profile. ‘Looking for burly bears,’ I think that’s what was on there. Don’t you wanna fulfill both fantasies?” Hank said brazenly. Gavin stopped struggling, closing the space between Hank’s lips and his.

Hank put his hands on either side of Gavin’s face, sinking into a kiss. The kiss was far from gentle, far from sweet, far from the kisses he gave Connor each day. If a kiss could serve as a punch, this would be the textbook example.

Connor, wanting to be a more active participant, got behind Gavin. He snaked his hands around Gavin’s waist, feeling his body over his leather jacket. Hank broke the kiss and spun Gavin around to face Connor. This time it’s Gavin who made the first move. His hands pressed into Connors skin as he kissed Connor just as roughly as Hank did.

Connor tried to take control of the kiss, to make it more his pace, but there was no use. Gavin moaned into Connors mouth, and Connor’s hands slip under his leather jacket.

Hank pressed himself against Gavin’s back, and Gavin could feel his erection. He instinctively pressed his hips back against it, too worked up to stop himself. Hank got close to Gavin’s neck, sinking his teeth in. “I always knew you were a _slut_ , Reed.” Hank said lowly, pausing for a second to place another bite in the same spot on his neck. “That’s why you’re so pent up all the time. You just can’t help yourself.” Gavin moved his lips from Connor’s and went back to Hank’s, craning his neck. Connor started to bite the other side of Gavin’s neck, wrapping his arms around him tighter.

“This is an interesting development for me on human emotions, Gavin.” Connor said analytically. He swiped a tongue along Gavin’s neck, tasting the salt of his sweat. “I would have never guessed you wanted something like this.” Hank took off Gavin’s leather jacket. Connor grabbed Gavin’s face, bringing him into a kiss that’s slower, more methodical. His tongue worked its way inside Gavin’s mouth. He tasted the remnants of coffee and a mid-afternoon energy bar. He also tasted the iron of blood. It felt weird to Gavin, kissing someone who was definitely scanning everything that’s ever been in his mouth.

He grabbed down at Connor’s crotch, expecting to find nothing. He asked (pestered, to be honest) a few of the androids at the DPD if they have all the right “equipment” downstairs, and in nonesuch android terms the answer was a resounding no. (“Cyberlife did not program me with those functions. It is not vital to my purpose.”) Gavin made a surprised sound into Connor’s mouth as he _did_ feel something. He pulled back, his head resting against Hank’s clavicle.

“Why the phk do you have a dick?!” Gavin asked, panting. This was too much for him. Hank’s hands slipped under Gavin’s cashmere sweater.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Connor asked cooly.

“Those phkers at Cyberlife really thought it was necessary to program a robot detective with a cock?” He retorted.

“Detective Reed, that’s not the case. I had one installed months ago. It was for--” Connor’s eyes met with Hank’s and he smiled slightly.

Gavin looked behind him, just enough to catch a glimpse of Hank’s face. “Oh of course, so the Lieutenant needed a pounding from his plastic partner.” He smirked as if he had any sort of leverage in this situation.

“It’s not always the case,” Hank said, fingers pressing into Gavin’s surprisingly toned flanks. “And it sure won’t be the case right now. I know you want to see it, Gav. Your mouth is just watering for that ‘droid dick.” He scratched up and down Gavin’s sides.

“Phk the both of you, that’s not gonna happen!” Gavin snarled. He didn’t move or resist Hank’s touches.

“Yes, we’re planning that’s what you’ll do,” Connor said matter-of-factly, looking over at Hank. Hank moved his hands out from Gavin’s sweater and shoved him to the ground, right in front of Connor. “It’s your choice if you want to see it. But if you say it’s not going to happen…” Connor trailed off. He stroked one side of Gavin’s face, feeling his five o’clock shadow.

Gavin looked up at Connor, his face innocent and impassive. He looked back at Hank, with his arms folded, waiting. He directed his attention to Connor’s belt and impeccably pressed jeans. Gavin swore, either to Hank and Connor or to himself, as he undid the belt.

Hank, laughing lowly, said “I knew it. You can’t resist.” Gavin’s hands fumbled unzipping Connor’s fly. He’d be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about knowing what android genitals look like. His internet searches have been less than fruitful in those respects. Now he was going to find out firsthand (and mouth) what they looked like. He tugged down on Connor’s jeans, pulling his underwear down with them. His hard cock flopped out unceremoniously. It was nice to know even the most sophisticated androids equipped with genitals have to deal with the awkward “flop out.”

Gavin took the cock in his hand. It sure felt like a flesh-and-blood cock. It was...pretty. Nice to look at. Average sized, not a curve either way. Gavin was half-surprised not to see any moles on the shaft (not that, you know, he’s looked at Connor’s moles that closely). It was perfectly smooth, no veins, just...really nice. Gavin would love to compliment Connor on it (“Nice cock, idiot.”) but he refrained. He looked up at Connor again, still impassive in his expression. Gentle, almost, like he had all the time in the world. And, Gavin figured, maybe he did.

“Go on Gav, whaddya waiting for? I know this isn't your first time sucking a dick.” Hank asserted, still watching the scene behind Gavin.

Gavin felt his mouth go dry. Why was he nervous? It’s not like androids with penises know what a good blowjob feels like...right? He pushed his nerves aside and tentatively put his mouth around the tip of Connor’s shaft. It didn’t taste like how the dicks he sucked normally tasted. It was more like how a dildo tastes after it's been washed for a few times. He didn’t mind it. He sunk his mouth further down on Connor’s cock.

Hank looked over at Connor’s face as Gavin established a slow rhythm. Connor does this...thing when he’s getting head. His face twitches, like he’s about to smile but cannot. It’s a flicker of an expression. It’s like there’s too many synapses firing off. Maybe there are. No matter what the reason is, Hank _loved_  to watch it.

This was how it normally was but tenfold. Over time, Connor had gotten used to how Hank sucks him off, but this is the first time that it’s from someone else. From someone who, unarguably, has had more experience in that department.

Gavin had worked his way to getting down to the base. It was smooth in his mouth, easy to suck. He focused on swirling his tongue around the head, looking up at Connor as he did it. Connor’s face was doing something dumb _as usual_ , and Gavin pulled his mouth off of Connor’s cock to rub up and down his length. He was mostly doing it to see if his face would do that if he’s just jacking him off. His theory was correct. No point in asking why.

Hank walked around to the other side of Gavin, right next to Connor. “How’s it feel, Con?”

“It feels nice,” Connor sighed appreciatively. He turned his head towards Hank, and he kissed him slowly. Hank always loved to kiss Connor during sex. The kisses were looser, less analytical, less...robotic. His tongue swirled around Connor’s, each of them tasting the remnants of Gavin’s saliva. Connor stopped the kiss and directed his attention back to Gavin, who had gone back to sucking his cock.

“What do you think, Gav? Is it everything you hoped for? Everything you dreamed of?” Hank asked, already knowing the answer.

Gavin moaned around Connor’s cock, and Connor shivered from the vibrations.

Hank grabbed a handful of Gavin’s hair and pulled his head away from Connor. A string of saliva dripped down Gavin’s lower lip. “What was that? Your mouth was full, I couldn’t hear ya.”

“Yeah,” was all Gavin could get out, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth.

“M’starting to feel a little left out, Reed. You think you could assist?” Hank asked smugly, his hand rubbing over his erection through his jeans. This time, Hank didn’t give him the option if he wanted to suck him off. He knew the outcome. He undid his jeans, but left his boxers on, to give Gavin something to do.

Gavin directed his attention to Hank, the outline of his cock showing through his thin boxers. He tugged them down slowly, only to be met with a larger cock than Connor’s. He was uncircumcised, slightly above average, his cock curling just a little to the left. The noteworthy thing was how thick Hank’s cock was. _Just like the rest of his body,_ Gavin mused. He took it in his hand, and it felt weighty against his palm. He didn’t take as long inspecting everything. Human cocks? No problem. Familiar territory.

Gavin teased Hank just a little, using only his tongue, before Hank got too impatient and grabbed the back of his head. He shoved his head down enough to have Gavin’s mouth stuffed, not enough to have him sputtering and choking for air. He wasn’t that sadistic. Not that Gavin couldn’t take it.

“Fuck, Gavin, for someone who talks as much shit as you, you know how to back it up.” Hank groaned. He looked over at Connor, who had his pants pulled up again but still undone. “I can see why you shivered, Con. Now we know what Detective Reed likes to do in his spare time.” Hank and Connor exchanged a grin before kissing briefly. Connor pushed Hank’s hair behind his ear and kissed lightly along Hank’s neck.

Gavin continued to bob his head up and down Hank’s shaft. Hank’s hand remained on the back of Gavin’s head, not pressuring him but definitely there for a reason. Gavin started to rub at his own erection, painful from his tight pants. He finally unzipped his pants and let his cock out, mercifully getting a little bit of release just by it being out.

“He can’t help but touch himself when he’s sucking dick, Con. He’s loving this.” Hank whispered lowly in Connor’s ear before swiping his tongue over the earlobe.

Gavin heard Hank and he pulled his mouth off his cock. “I’d love it more if you phked me,” he assured, still stroking his cock. No point in being coy or acting like he didn’t want this.

“How we doing on time, Connor?” Hank asked.

“My internal clock says that it’s 6:27. Most of the night shift patrolmen get here before 7 pm.”

Hank made a face, trying to weigh his options. “We gotta make it quick then. On your feet, Reed.” He said, motioning with his hand. “Hands on the hood of the car, although I’m sure you’ve done this before.”

“Phk you,” Gavin spat, slipping his pants and underwear down just under his ass.

“Connor will.” Hank grinned. Connor, wearing the same grin, sauntered over to Gavin. He held out his hand in front of Gavin’s face.

“What are you doing?” Gavin asked, wrinkling his nose.

“I don’t possess a way to produce saliva, but you do need to be lubricated before I do anything else.”

Gavin, laughing at the path this day has taken, gathered all the saliva in his mouth and spit into Connor’s palm.

“Thank you for your cooperation.” Connor said sincerely. He put the saliva around and into Gavin’s hole. He stuck one finger in first, slowly, then two when he thought Gavin’s prepared enough.

Gavin, feeling impatient, pressed his hips back into Connor’s fingers. “C’mon, you plastic prick, we’re wasting time!”

Connor pulled out and brought his hand up to Gavin’s mouth. He spit a smaller amount than before, and Connor used his spit to slick his cock again. He circled the head of his cock around Gavin’s entrance, and then he slowly pushed his way in with little resistance.

Connor felt the warmth and tightness around him, and he took it slow at first. Deliberate, how he prefers. He loved feeling every inch inside Gavin, the slower the pace, the more it did for him.

Gavin, on the other hand, felt that it was too slow, too gentle. “I’m not some phking flower, come on. Just go for it!” He said through gritted teeth. Connor obliged, paying attention to his internal clock more than Gavin’s insistence. His hips picked up the pace, the slapping of not-quite-flesh on flesh echoing through the still-empty garage. Gavin was moaning, in shuddering staccato bursts. With each thrust, Connor’s cock brushed against Gavin’s prostate. For some strange reason Reed hadn’t thought of the fact that androids can go forever. They don’t get tired, or sore, or too oversensitive. They can go and go and go like fucking electric rabbits until their partner is satisfied. And, with each deep thrust, Gavin realized that he needs to set aside some funds for the Eden Club.

“Jesus Christ Connor, don’t make him cum before I get to him!” Hank scolded. He moved closer to Gavin, bending slightly to get at his eye level. “We need to do something about all your noises.” Gavin grinned at this, licking his upper lip as Hank got his cock out. Connor, still inside him, moved Gavin slightly so he’d have easier access to sucking Hank off. Gavin’s mouth was a welcome feeling for Hank, who stuck his cock in further than he did before. Gavin didn’t choke or prevent it. Hank cursed at the warm feeling of Reed’s mouth, his tongue pressing against the underside of his cock. “Wish we-- _fuck_ \--had more time…” Hank groaned out.

Connor checked the time. 6:43. He continued his unrelenting pace, gripping at Gavin’s hips. He made eye contact with Hank, who looked back at him with heavy-lidded eyes. And, as it seemed right, Connor winked at him. Hank breathed out a laugh and turned his head downwards to looking back at Gavin.

“Hank, I’m--I’m not going to last much longer.” Connor lied, understanding the need to wrap things up. Hank didn’t look back up, just nodding. He pushed Gavin’s head down on his cock, his hand running through his hair.

Hank felt that telltale sign in the pit of his stomach. Gavin probably sensed it too, as he pulled away from him. Hank took his slick cock into his hand, chasing that feeling. “Gavin, look--look at me,” Hank groaned. Gavin looked up at him, pupils blown. “Mouth, open your-- _fuck_!” It was all Hank could get out until he came over Gavin’s face. A single streak of cum up on the bridge of his nose, and droplets just landing on his tongue. Gavin was silently cheering he didn’t get any cum in his eyes. Small victories.

Connor, seeing that Hank had finished, also sputtered his hips to a stop as he came inside Gavin. His semen, a diluted form of thrium, was more like lube than it was anything else. He came silently. The orgasms with just his installed phallus not as powerful as when Hank plays with his wires or when he caresses his casing, but it was still okay. Worth it.

Connor pulled out his cock, almost entirely flaccid now, and tucked it back into his pants. He looked over at Hank doing the same. He smiled, knowing there’s some shared shower time in his future.

“Con, you wanna, uh, ‘assist’ Detective Reed?” Hank asked. He found the car keys lying on the ground when Connor dropped them earlier.

“Of course, Lieutenant.” Connor said professionally. Gavin, still jerking his cock, keeping it up for Connor to finish him off, waited with bated breath.

Instead, Connor grabbed Gavin’s jaw and licked up the streak of cum off of his face.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Gavin sneered, having been ready to cum ten minutes ago. “ _Finish me off!_ That--That’s an _order_!”

Connor, swilling Hank's cum in his mouth, said, "I'm sorry, I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson." 

Hank checked his phone for the time. “Oooh, we’d love to finish you off Gavin, but it’s about time for the night shift crew to start trickling in. Wouldn’t want anyone to report us to HR, now would we?” He swatted Gavin on the shoulder and made his way to the car.

Connor got into the car, finally swallowing. He gave Gavin a polite wave. Hank said to Connor, “Would ya mind if I stopped to get fast food for tonight? I’m starving.”

Connor smirked back at him. “I’ll allow it.”

Hank, turned the engine over and pulled out of his parking spot, leaving Gavin Reed with his pants still halfway down his legs. He sped out of the garage, death metal blaring.

“ _You fucking assholes!_ ” Gavin shouted, tugging his pants up. He quickly ran to his car on the next floor. As he was running, he felt Connor’s cum trickling down his leg. Finally, he stumbled into his car and shoved his hand down his pants, thinking only of Connor and Hank.

**Author's Note:**

> dick so good Gavin learned how to say "fuck" correctly (a huge thanks to user clubafterlife for that line and also reading this ahead of time!!!)
> 
> iamgoingtofightdavidcage.tumblr.com


End file.
